


Rebuild, Renew

by lleaflet



Series: Marcus Coleman [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: AU where my male SoSu's wife is alive instead of him, Age Difference, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hygiene is a thing in the wasteland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lleaflet/pseuds/lleaflet
Summary: “I don’t get you. You’re young and don’t look too shabby. I could see you with a spunky gal or guy. Instead you’d choose to spend your time with a wrinkly old sack of potatoes and- and call it beautiful.”





	Rebuild, Renew

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot of insight into what my male SoSu Marcus's wife's, Tina's, journey would have been like in post-apocalyptia, and how she felt about her husband.

Tina yawned and stretched her free arm over her head. She breathed in the morning wind gusting from the ruins of Concord up to her hideout at Red Rocket Truck Shop. Dried grass rustled. Stray leaves flew past. MacCready shifted in her arms.

He was laying on the bench with her, nestled against her chest and playing on Tina’s Pip-Boy on her arm. Her legs cocooned him in the bench on one side, toes free from her stifling boots.

Dogmeat barked farther away as he played with his new friend. She needed a name. Mac had a plethora of names ready – all after comic book characters. ‘Silver’ was the one he liked the best. “You know, for Silver Shroud.”

Each new suggestion had her groaning. At least he didn’t insist on something stupid like Grognag. Grogdog. Dognag. Tina chuckled. Dogmeat and Dognag.

“I hope you’re not laughing at how badly my game is going,” Mac commented amidst the holotape game.

“Huh? I don’t even care about it.”

“Ever heard of ‘fun’? You should try it sometime, I hear it’s good this time of year.”

Tina smiled.

They had decided to stay at the hideout that day, for the morning and afternoon at least. Last night’s raider attack had taken its toll on both of them. They had enough supplies to last for one day of them kicking up their feet.

They had all the time in the world. No one needed them to show up at work in two hours. Not even in two years. No one needed them.

Except Shaun. Tina sighed. Her child was still out there god-knew-where. Was he scared? Was he well-fed? She nibbled on her fingernail. Was he missing her? Crying for her? Did he even remember her?

She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek on Mac’s brown hair.

“Oh, oh, come on, no!” MacCready tugged at her Pip-Boy before letting out an annoyed groan. “Ugh, and I got so high too! Oh hey, I got the new high score. Need’a beat it next time.”

“If I’m gonna let you have a next time,” Tina remarked and took her arm from Mac to close the game. “You’re gonna break my Pip-Boy one of these days.”

“Hey, it was -one- time!” he protested as he took the offered holotape and put it in one of his many pouches.

“Well you’re damn lucky it was only a small dent, Greedy!” She was never taking the Pip-Boy off her arm to hand it over to him ever again.

He huffed and lay back down to rest against her, arms crossed indignantly.

A warm wind ghosted over them. Dogmeat and the new dog were digging a hole in the ground. Lord knows why.

“Hey, Tina.”

_Oh no._

“You… still don’t want me to kiss you?”

Tina closed her eyes for a moment. So maybe she had overreacted back then, but what would you expect when you lean in for a kiss and see a mouth full of mismatched brown  _rotten_  teeth? She couldn’t fathom how he could live with that set, it was- well it was nauseating, really. Teeth like that were seen on dirty hobos, not… capable young men like Mac.

But this wasn’t the old world, anymore. If you wanted to bathe, you had to do it in irradiated water, slowly turning yourself into a ghoul or something. No one was around to manufacture soap. Shops didn’t carry tooth paste. These comforts you couldn’t buy anymore.

“Mac…”

“Look, I get it,” he sat up from her and turned to look at her. “You think I’m disgusting.”

They had shared a kiss or two, yes, but they could both tell how tentative Tina had been. It was wearing them out. Mac wanted to show how much he cared, and Tina wanted to accept his affections. She… When Mac had called her ‘beautiful’, she had felt ten years younger. Like a spry young gal being wooed. Between breast-feeding Shaun and existing only to tend to his needy cries, when had she last felt young? Or desirable, even?

MacCready bowed his head to study his nails in the silence that fell, while Tina studied the view of the red truck shop spreading behind the bench. Behind the building was a hill, behind which a river and her old town, Sanctuary. Marcus’ final resting place.

Marcus had been a good husband. Their history together stretched out over the years. She had loved him, still did, the wedding ring around her finger would be set aside only once she had Shaun in her arms and Marcus’ death had been fully avenged, to the last drop of blood.

Yet…

Trying to conceive Shaun had been their undoing. They hadn’t been brisk summer children anymore. The fire died quickly, or didn’t even kindle. Marcus had blamed himself for not getting it up, had blamed Tina for not getting pregnant. Their time had been reduced to mechanical performing. No longer had she been the object of his desire, but a jamming baby-slot machine.

Tina looked back at Mac, who had lit a cigarette and was watching the sun rise over Concord. Tina’s gaze flowed over the straight line of his nose and the light brown stubble on his chin. Hands that could pull the trigger with killshot accuracy. Hands that pet her cheeks so gently.

How strange it still was. He could have been her son. What Kellogg said about Shaun, about him not being ‘an infant’ anymore, could have meant that he was MacCready’s age. ‘Hey Shaun, here’s my lover, he’s as young as you’.

Despite it, they managed to have so many things in common. Everything they had gone through… The hurtful, shameful secrets they had trusted to no one else but each other, never laughing, always understanding in the end…

Was she seriously getting worked up over  _bad teeth_?

She sat up, closer towards him, just inspecting him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “You trying to figure out how quickly the smoke is further destroying my teeth?”

Tina looked down. “I shouldn’t have reacted like that,” she admitted quietly. “I was just taken by surprise.”

“Right.”

Shitty excuse for an insult, right? Fuck, how did she always manage this? She got close to someone and just completely snuffed out their fire. She couldn’t let it happen here. Not with Mac.

“Listen, here’s the deal,” she began in an assertive tone, grabbing MacCready’s attention. “I don’t get you. You’re young and don’t look too shabby. I could see you with a spunky gal or guy. Instead you’d choose to spend your time with a wrinkly old sack of potatoes and- and call it beautiful.”

“Tina -“

“No, Mac, let me finish! At first I thought you had some kink for mature women o-or something, and honest to god I was going to let you roll with it ‘cause it made me feel things I hadn’t felt in years, but then you started with all your sappy love shit and I realized ‘fuck he’s serious with this’. That you’d actually like me for me. And- and the fact that you said okay to going to Sanctuary with me…”

She swallowed and looked down at her hands. He had had to practically drag her scaredy ass to visit Marcus’ grave.

“Look, I- I haven’t been here all that long, not as long as you. And I might have taken things in my time for granted. A lot of stuff here comes as a shock. I just want to have you know that I’m not going to give a damn even if you would up and turn into a ghoul right in this moment.”

Mac stayed silent. His blue eyes travelled on her face, and her heart was having difficulty to stop its frantic beating.

An amused grin flashed his dirty row of teeth. “You actually thought I had a mama kink?”

Tina blinked. It started as a smile tugging at her lips, deepening the dimples on her cheeks and the bags under her eyes. The twinkle in her green eyes lit up as the laughter came, deep from her chest and filling her lungs, and he was in her arms before he could say a thing. Chapped and coarse lips met one another in the tight embrace Tina pulled Mac into. His hands rested upon her shoulder blades, the other still holding the cigarette, and Tina’s hand pulled at his sleeve to snatch the cig from him. She reached out to snuff it in the ashtray on the small table behind him, pushing him down onto his back while at it.

His warmth around her beckoned her closer. Tina rested on her elbows on each side of his head and studied his eyes. Mac answered with a smile.

“You know I’ll call you beautiful every day, if you want.”

How could she possibly not melt into this sappy little shit? She dipped her head down to kiss him long and earnest. Her bottom lip was between his cragged teeth, and she ventured sliding her tongue against their rough, uneven surface. Nasty, she thought, and nudged his mouth open to taste the remnants of the cigarette on him. If she died from sharing his poor dental hygiene, she’d die happy.

They had all the time in the world, and Tina would take that time. She would map the contours of his jaw, the curves of his ears and the tendons on his neck. She suckled on his lips, their tongues against each other. Sweat, smoke and the open road; that’s what he tasted like.

She shifted to a better position, her legs brushing against his inner thighs.

“Mmh- wait, hold on,” Mac retreated from the kiss. His face was heated up. “We, uh. Should, uh.”

She felt the culprit against her own thigh.

“Look, I can just… We don’t have to.”

He tried to hide the indignant huff in his voice. He was a sweet man, affectionate to no end. Now that he trusted her, his feelings were on the table, conveyed everyday by touches on the hand or a shoulder bumped against hers. Mac wanted it, she could tell. She was already able to tell the time they had stopped at a creek once and Tina had taken off her shirt to clean the dirt from it, leaving her only in a black bra. Tina had told him no enough times to make him stop asking, but the idea of Mac thinking about her that way… She couldn’t forever stay in Marcus’ shadow. The wedding ring, and the memories with it, had to come off someday.

And the image of Greedy splayed out naked and blushing under her made her want to take off more than just those.

She tilted her head to plant kisses along the corner of his mouth. “I could take care of that for you.”

His chest heaved below hers at that. She had to stifle the flattered smile moving her mouth as she stood up and took his hands.

“C’mere.”

The soil was rough under her bare feet as they made their way inside. MacCready’s coat was halfway down his shoulders by the time the back of his thighs hit the table. Tina laid him down on his back and settled between his spread legs. They shimmied him out of his coat, and he would only barely let her lean away enough to open the row of buttons on his shirt and roll the white tanktop underneath up to his chest. His hands were below her jacket at her back tracing the muscles and the bumps of her spine. Tina pressed her lips gently on his chest.

This peace she felt. Her every cell mellowed at his touch. She was content to let him work the buttons of her shirt open while her mouth toyed with the skin under his ear.

Had she ever felt such utter peace, the kind where you were floating on top of water being carried away by the gentle stream like a feather? Her life before was all racing against the clock. In a hurry to school, in a hurry to learn, find friends, get married, settle down, to  _be somebody_. She was a graduate from a top law school, had a blindingly brilliant career ahead of her all planned out for her, but did she want it? Did she truly, deep inside her heart want it? Could she proudly look herself in the mirror and say ‘I am happy’? Could she have looked Mac in the eye and say ‘this is what I wanted out of my life’, and not be dying inside?

“Hey, is-is something wrong?”

She paused to take MacCready’s head in her hands. Here was freedom. They could choose a direction, take a star from the sky and follow it until they ran out of ground to walk on.

She looked Mac deep in his eyes.

“We’re gonna find Shaun, we’ll take him with us to DC, grab Duncan, and then we’re gonna go wherever the  _fuck_  we wanna go.”

His eyes shone, like a blue lake glimmering in sunlight. Needily he tugged Tina back down to smother her in kisses. Her hand travelled down his torso, down his chest, tickled the path of hairs down his abdomen. She stood up and watched her hands circling around his narrow hips, appreciating his thighs. She never could get over how well the bullets strapped around his leg accentuated his hips. She palmed him through his pants, and he drew his head back as he moaned.

Lord, how his reactions churned the heat inside her. She ground her palm against his crotch and he would twitch, one hand grabbing the edge of the table. She heavily petted the head of his cock through the fabric, and he would bite his bottom lip.

Tina opened the button and zipper of his pants and lifted his hips to slide both the pants and his underwear down his legs.

“Help me with your shoes,” she told him in a husky voice, and together they rid his lower body of clothing.

They were face-to-face with MacCready sitting at the edge of the table and Tina standing between his bare, dangly legs. His eyes were hooded and his breathing labored. He always had words ready for every occasion, a bag full of snarky comments at his side. Rarely was he silent.

He smirked and drew Tina closer by her hips. She placed her lips on his, never getting tired of feeling his beard scratching against her skin. Her hands ran up his thighs, feeling the soft hairs, before she grabbed his half-hard cock at the base and dragged her hand up along it.

The sound he let out right at her lips clouded her head. She thought she would test different things, play things out thoroughly like she had to with Marcus, but Mac twitched and tensed at everything she did. She rubbed his underside, the head, combined teasing touches with the pads of her fingers and rough grabs, ghosted over his balls, and he was putty in her arms before long. His body reacted to every slight of her hand. He was panting and twisting. He felt it with every fiber in his being, his fingers curled tight on her shoulder and the edge of the table couldn’t possibly hold his passion together; it was coursing through him, erratic and demanding. For the longest of time, Tina’s hands had not been able to love, hadn’t been able to please. Memories of her and Marcus happily tangled together were faded and bitter.

She dragged her index finger over the slit of MacCready’s cock and earned a long moan for it.

Her chest heaved with heavy breaths and she rubbed her cheek up his stubble.

“Cum for me, Mac,” she murmured in his ear.

“Mmnnn, fuuuck…!”

His back arched towards her, his thighs squeezed her waist, her hand pumped him fast, and he was groaning loud, temple pressed against hers, breaths hot and damp against her neck –

His hips twitched and he moaned right in her ear, sweetly called out her name, like honey drippling from his tongue. His cum stained her fingers and his stomach, and he rode her hand for as long as he could, fading into pants and sighs.

He fumbled about for her head and claimed her mouth in a long kiss.

“I love you. I love you so goddamned much,” he said feverishly.

Her face must have been as red as his. MacCready dropped his head on Tina’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around her in the waning afterheat. She inspected his cum on her fingers.

His voice was low and rugged as he spoke: “You made me break my no-swearing promise.”

“Mm, I’m sure you don’t have to tell Duncan how daddy said the f-word while writhing half-naked in his girlfriend’s lap.”

He laughed and leaned away to look at her, before his expression eased down.

“You… want me to do something?”

Tina froze at that. The thought of his fingers working inside her was tempting, and she was definitely going to have to change her underwear. Fantasy and reality were two different things, however, and wounds still needed healing.

Her gaze fluttered down in search of something to say. “… Maybe later. Next time.”

He chuckled. “Can’t wait.”

She smiled back at him.


End file.
